


Love Finds A Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, 5 times they kissed on the lips and the one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Finds A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



(Monday) 

Zero’s mind races with thoughts of Jude… his cherry red lips have him longing for sweet kisses while the soft fabric of his cozy hoodie brushing over his skin when they hug reminds him of when they cuddle under the blankets, snuggled up beside the fireplace. 

He tries to concentrate on basketball practice, but no matter how hard he tries, he fails to keep his mind on the game. The game play is a bit of a lost cause as he keeps missing the plays because all he can think about is crawling into bed with Jude and cuddling him, peppering his beautiful face with soft, tender kisses that speak of the pure love that he feels in his heart, a warm blush covering his cheeks when he sees Jude smiling brightly. 

That night, at last, they can be together, and Zero cannot contain his love. He kisses Jude passionately, palms cupping his dimpled cheeks as he drowns himself in Jude's love as he gasps for air, breathless from the passionate kiss that lights up their souls like fireworks on the fourth of July.

(Tuesday) 

The rose petals linger near the bed, soft and ruby red, and smelling sweet. The golden candlelight glow warms the room, and Jude closes his eyes against the light, smiling softly as gentle fingertips tiptoe over his face. 

A hand palms his cheek, and he leans into the touch, breathes deeply, exhales in a soft puff of air as lips kiss him. His toes curl, sparks lighting him up from the inside. Zero brushes a gentle hand over Jude’s cheek, smiling fondly as they lay together, cuddling. He leans in and kisses Jude’s soft lips once again, and Jude smiles into the tender kiss, feeling warm and safe in his boyfriend’s embrace. 

(Wednesday) 

Jude is so lost in love with Zero that even if he spends only an hour away from his boyfriend, it feels like an eternity. He runs to Zero, hugging him tightly, as if he has not seen him in months, when in fact, they have only been apart for less than an hour. 

Zero smiles, all big and beaming, and bright. He palms Jude’s cheeks and draws him into a kiss, soft and gentle at first then more ravenous and possessive. He nipped at Jude’s lips before breaking away to bite along his jaw and scrape his teeth down his throat, nipping lightly. 

He bites down at the junction of his shoulder and neck, and Jude groans, his hands finding purchase in Zero’s threadbare shirt and holding on as if his life depended on it. When Zero kisses his lips again, Jude melts, going weak in the knees as their lips caress. He is a fool in love and he doesn’t care how needy or desperate he may seem. He needs Zero like he needed air. 

(Thursday) 

Jude was like a teddy bear—he loved to snuggle, and be cuddled. With today being Valentine's Day, a day of love and affection, he did not want flowers or a card; all his high hopes were set on spending the day in bed cuddling with his boyfriend. Sadly, luck was not on his side. They both were due at the arena, thus snuggling would have to wait until after work. 

Midday was not looking like the right time for a hug. The coach was busting balls, pissed at the players and their sloppy plays being performed; Zero was irritated and not in the mood for a hug when Jude dropped by to visit. Jude tried not to pout; he hadn't even gotten in one hug today, and it was Valentine's Day! 

Finally, after a day of waiting, they arrive home late at night. After a day of waiting for a simple affection, Jude got his wish. Zero rose up on tiptoes and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around his waist to hug him as their lips caressed. 

Jude melted into his lover’s embrace as he hugged him fondly. Home, this was where his heart was, in Zero’s arms. He kissed Zero’s lips soft and sweet as his heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in his belly. Even if he had to wait all day for a kiss and hug, it was worth it when Zero gave him an Eskimo kiss, smiling fondly. 

Jude smiles brightly, loving the idea of snuggling all night with his beloved lover. “I love you, Zero. Happy Valentine's Day.” 

Zero grinned, big and bright and sweet. “I love you, Jude.” 

They spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling, sharing sweet smiles and kisses, making up for all the affection lost during the day. 

(Friday)

Zero is the rain. Sometimes sweet and gentle, other times angry and sad. He smells fresh and clean as his tears tumble down his cheeks, the storm clouds in his heart racing like flares of bright lighting across his veins. He’s sweaty and messy after a fight; beautiful and perfect when he palms Jude’s cheeks and draws him into a tender kiss. 

He is ready to rumble at a moment’s notice, to throw down with a violent crack of thunder, which is why he startles by the soft breeze in the air, the tender touch of Jude's hand on the small of his back, rubbing warm and reassuring. 

Zero is the rain, the feeling of peace and grace that washes over Jude when the world is too much; too big, too noisy, too cruel. How he holds onto Zero so tight, pressing his face into his neck, sighing in relief when his lover whispers “It's alright, baby boy.” When all hope seems lost and his heart aches, his blood burning like acid in his vines, Zero shelters him from the storm. 

Zero is the sunny smile, the golden glow of light that shines through the fluffy white clouds when the rain has passed, his body no longer tense all over, nor vibrating like he is going to come out of his skin. 

This is now....when the whispers are lovingly affectionate and tender. Angel. Sweetheart. Beautiful boy. My beloved. Zero whispers to him softly as they cuddle. “I love you, Jude” Zero tightens his embrace and rocks Jude, kissing him lightly. “I love you so much. You are my angel, my beautiful boy.” 

Jude’s cheeks warm rosy pink, and he smiles as he blushes. Zero is the rain, the love of his life, and every rainy season, Jude falls in love with his boyfriend all over again as their lips caress in a sweet, soft kiss. 

(Saturday) 

Thunderstorms have always frightened Jude, ever since he was young. Shivering and whimpering with the flaring lighting, the wailing wind. The sonic boom that seems to shake the bedroom like an earthquake.

He is a grown man, and it is silly and childish to be frightened about a little summer storm, and yet he cannot stop the terror that creeps in his heart. Jude frantically gasps, feeling lightheaded, woozy and dizzy, chest heaving as he roughly breathes. 

Jude clings to Zero, nestled into his side, head resting on his chest, heart beating steadily in his ear. He sinks deeper into Zero arms as his boyfriend hugs him tightly, comforting him. Zero's soft hands linger on his trembling skin, petting his chest gently. 

He breathes in, exhales, slow and slower, eyes closing and body relaxing. It takes a few moments for the hazy, fearful sensation to leave. But then Zero is gently rocking him, smiling warmly at him, still rubbing his chest and kissing his forehead. 

Soon, Jude’s eyelids are drooping, he cuddle up as close to Zero as he can. His boyfriend hugs him tight, embracing him fondly, rocking tenderly like a babe swathed in cloths. Jude’s whole body goes lax in his boyfriend’s arms, closing his eyes to breathe in the fresh scent of leather and aftershave, the rich aroma that reminds him of home, family and never-ending love. 

A soft kiss is placed on his forehead, a tender hug is given. He smiles, clam and soothed, his fear of the storm chased away by the grace of his kindhearted boyfriend. 

They lay together as the rain rumbles outside, blissfully happy as they cuddle under the cozy blankets. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/723006.html?thread=95412030#/t95412030)


End file.
